Fun Night
by skico-lover.fireworks
Summary: 4 words... First Skico Sex fic! XD There isn't any of these yet so I might make more of these...


S: another Skico addition to this site. Thank you for reading! p.s. first Skico sex fic!

Warning: now I do warn you in my mind of this relationship, rico is the girl and skipper's the guy. So skipper's going to be making the moves first ;)

Summary: I think I've said it already. First Skico sex fic! XD

Characters: rico and skipper

Pairings: Skico

Word count: 1,224

A penguin's of Madagascar One Shot…

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was night in the HQ's of the penguins. Kowalski and private were asleep in their bunks. Skipper was awake sitting at the table. Rico was in front of a mirror dressing himself up by brushing his Mohawk carefully. Skipper was staring Longley at him. Rico turned around as he felt skipper's eyes on him. "What?" rico asked skipper kind of mean like.

Skipper got up from the table, and came over to rico. Rico was silently watching him as he came closer. Skipper stopped directly in front of him. Rico stared at him, and skipper moved his flipper. He put his flipper onto rico's shoulder. Rico looked at his flipper on his shoulder, and then to him. Skipper moved the flipper ever so slowly down to rico's waist.

Rico felt a little uncomfortable. Skipper then leaned in, and pressed his beak to rico's. He started off slow, but it gradually started getting longer and harder. Rico moaned into this kiss, and started kissing skipper back. Skipper's flippers wrapped tightly around rico's waist as they continued kissing. Rico's flippers came onto skipper's body as well. They moved up, and wrapped around skipper's neck. (Told ya XD)

Skipper then started moving backwards toward Kowalski's lab, and they both went inside. Skipper locked the door, and proceeded to kiss rico. Rico was surprised to tell the least that skipper was making this move on him. Skipper pushed rico against Kowalski's desk, while he began to nuzzle rico's neck. Skipper's flippers began making their way down his body slowly. Skipper started licking and nipping at rico's neck possessively.

Rico let out a little moan of approval to skipper's action. Skipper came off rico's neck suddenly and began kissing his way down rico's body. Rico felt like he was in heaven as skipper licked intensely where a nipple would be. Skipper still made his way down rico, and made sure to give everywhere good attention. Then he moved his flippers downward toward rico's lower regions. He smiled as he found what he was looking for.

Rico had a sense on where this was going when skipper pulled at his cock. Skipper bent down to eye level of the cock. He looked up to rico questionly. Rico just nodded his head in response. Skipper then began to lick the head of rico's cock. (p.s. I don't like saying dick) rico was in complete happiness as skipper ran the length. He knew skipper was teasing him, but he didn't mind.

Skipper placed his flipper on the base of rico's cock as he began to massage it. Rico let out another moan as skipper went more forceful with his licking. Skipper ran the length one more time till he got impatient. He decided to take this to a whole new level. And he did just that as he put his beak fully onto the cock. Rico let out an even longer moan to this. Skipper smirked as he deep-throated the cock.

Rico was in complete intensity as he felt himself near his climax. "Cum!" rico shouted as the feeling grew stronger. Skipper removed himself from the full length, and ran the long length once again. Rico started tensing up, getting closer to release time. Skipper knew this, and placed the cock back into his beak, while running his tongue roughly over the head. Rico felt himself give out now, as the cum sprayed out onto skipper's chest, and leaking out onto his own.

Skipper licked up the seed trying not to leave anything behind as rico trembled. Skipper then looked up to him. Rico looked into his eyes. Rico knew what was going to come next. So he sat up slowly, and came over to skipper. Skipper laid back against the wall. Rico came over to him, and used his flippers to pull skipper's cock into view.

Then rico came down to it, and slowly started to lick it softly, though he didn't feel like this was the right tempo. So he started licking more forcefully which got his skipper to moan. He smirked as he heard skipper's moan, and went a little faster on his licking. Then he ran the length of the cock, which made skipper squirm a bit. Skipper placed his flippers onto rico's back egging him to go on.

Rico finished running the length, and started sucking the fully aroused cock. Rico wasted no time in giving his leader a much enjoyed time. Skipper felt himself get near his climax now. Rico could feel the pre-cum tickle out of skipper. He licked intensely on the head awaiting his time of climax.

After a few seconds skipper was feeling it come even sooner. "Rico I'm going to…!" but he had warned him too late. The seed sprayed out forcefully onto rico. Matting his feathers and skipper's as well. Skipper picked rico up closer to himself. Rico smiled at him. "Well this has been fun" skipper said. "Yup" rico said back. "Ready for the best part?" skipper asked him. Rico nodded his head eager to start.

Skipper laid rico down onto the desk, and got behind him. "Okay are you ready?" skipper asked from behind rico. "Yup" rico said awaiting what would come. Skipper a lined himself up to rico, and slowly pressed forward. Rico let out a grunt of pain with the contact. "Are you okay rico?" skipper asked concerned for his new lover. "Yeah…" rico answered slowly. Skipper pressed forward a little more. Rico still gave out a grunt of pain, but it was gradually getting smaller. Skipper pressed forward once more so he was fully in now.

He retreated back now, and came back in a few seconds later. As this went on rico's grunts of pain started to turn to grunts of pleasure. "Faster" rico said to skipper. Skipper nodded and began going faster. Rico could feel his cum getting sort of ready. Skipper began to feel it too, but he kept going faster, and faster. Soon enough rico could feel himself moving back and forth on the table, knocking tons of stuff over the edges. Skipper kept going in and out at the speed of a train.

They both knew they were close now. "Rico I'm going to cum!" skipper warned rico. Rico prepared for what was going to cum "pun intended". Skipper went one last time as deep as he could. His seed then sprayed out inside rico. Rico's seed sprayed out as well. It leaked out of rico's entrance and onto the work table. After they were both done skipper pulled rico closer to him.

"Well we have a lot to do tomorrow" skipper said as he smiled. Rico snuggled into skipper's feathers, and nodded to his question. "Good night rico" skipper said as he closed his eyes while holding rico. "Goonight' skipba" rico said as he closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to skipper…

**Fin~**


End file.
